La angustia de Lily
by Fiore JW
Summary: Después de que Albus Dumbledore les avisara que su hijo esta incluido en una profecía y el mago mas tenebroso del mundo mágico los persigue, Lily no puede evitar sentir temor al pensar en el peligro que corren ella y su í que acude a su hermana Este fic pertenece al reto "Te boggartizaras de terror" de "La noble y ancestral casa de los black".


_**Este fic pertenece al reto "Te boggartizaras de terror" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"**_

_**Absolutamente toda la saga de Harry Potter le pertenece a Jo Rowling, yo aolo me divierto con este mundo y lo amo.**_

_**Creo que ya notaron que este fic es completamente diferente, lo cambie ya que el anterior no me llenaba.**_

* * *

—¡James!—llamo Lily a su marido.

—¿Si?—pregunto James

—Voy a salir—respondió la pelirroja.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?—pregunto—No me gustaría que estuvieras sola.

—No, tendré cuidado cariño, si deseas puedes invitar a los chicos y podrían divertirse un rato.

—¿Segura?—insistió.

—Si, adios—Lily beso a su esposo en la mejilla rápidamente, salió de la casa y se aparecio en su destino.

Al llegar, Lily se sacudió la falda y se encamino a la casa de su hermana.  
Toco la puerta tres veces, pero al parecer no había nadie, así que decidió marcharse pero cuando puso un pie fuera del pórtico, escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

—¿Que desea?—dijo Petunia, la pelirroja se voltio al oír la voz de su hermana, al verla la expresión de Petunia cambio radicalmente—¿¡Tu, que haces aquí?!—exclamo Petunia.

—Hermana, quiero hablar contigo—respondió Lily.

—Primero, tu no eres mi hermana y segundo, te deje en claro que no queria saber jamas nada de ti—musito Petunia mirando a su hermana con repugnancia.

—Por favor, será rápido es urgente—dijo Lily, Petunia lo penso unos segundos.

—Te dejare entrar solo porque no esta Vernon, y debes prometerme que despues de esto, no volverás a buscarme—anuncio Petunia, Lily asintio y entro a la casa. Petunia la llevo al sofá.

—Bueno, ahora habla

—Estoy embarazada...—informo Lily, en los ojos de Petunia se alcanzo a ver un deje de emoción.

—¿Si y que?, yo también—dijo Petunia, a Lily se le agrandaron los ojos, Petunia sonrio discretamente.

—¿Cuanto te queda? A mi solo me quedan tres meses—declaro la pelirroja.

—A mi dos meses.

—¡Eso es genial Tuney!—exclamo Lily radiante—Eso es de lo que quiero hablarte—al decir esto la mirada de Lily se encogió.

—Dilo, Vernon no tarda en llegar—la apuro su hermana.

—Hace dos días, Albus Dumbledore a quien tu debes recordar ya que fue mi director cuando estuve en la escuela, me hablo sobre una profecía, que decía que...—Lily rompió en lagrimas.

—Lily, cálmate, continua—le dijo Petunia tranquilizadora.

—Es que..no puedo..estoy tan triste—lloraba Lily.

—Vamos—la animo su hermana.

—Decia que mi hijo algún dia tendría que derrotar a Lord Voldemort, el mago mas tenebroso, y uno de los dos tiene que morir, así que Voldemort esta tras de mi y Harry puede morir y se que Voldemort no descansara hasta..hasta matarlo—después de decir eso Lily exploto y comenzó a llorar mas fuerte,  
Petunia nunca se había sentido tan triste y llena de angustia, su pequeña hermana corría el riesgo de morir.

—Lo siento mucho, Lily—le dijo Petunia a su hermana—Admito que no nos llevamos bien pero jamas te hubiera deseado esto.

—Lo se, pero es que tengo tanto miedo, no duermo en las noches, temo perderlos a James, a mi hijo y a ti...

—¿A mi?—pregunto la mujer incrédula.

—Claro, tu eres mi hermana y yo quiero que te ocurra nada.—Lily seguía llorando.

Petunia le daba palmadas en la espalda a su hermana.

—Qui..Qui..Quiero que me prometas, que si algo me pasa, cuidaras de mi hijo—rogo la pelirroja.

—Lo hare—pronuncio Petunia.

—Muchas gracias, jamas podré pagarte esto—agradeció Lily, se despidió de su hermana para siempre y se marcho.

_**Dos años después.**_

La pareja dormía cómodamente en su habitación placenteramente, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos del hombre y el sonido del ventilador, hasta que llego el ruido que venia de abajo de un bebe llorando, el hombre se despertó molesto.

—¡Ese mocoso! Ve a callarlo Petunia—ordeno Vernon a su esposa.

Petunia se encamino abajo, maldiciendo al niño, llego a donde dormía y pudo notar que al parecer tenia una pesadilla ya que se movía entre la fina sabana.

—Silencio—lo callo el niño despierto guardo silencio y extendió sus bracitos hacia el cuerpo de la mujer, quien lo rechazo con asco, el pequeño bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

Petunia lo abrazo.

—Ya no llores—consoló fraternalmente al pequeño bebe, meciendolo en sus delgados brazos.—Esto es por ti Lily.

Despues de que el bebe se quedara dormido subió a la cama y se recosto, cerro los ojos.

—Gracias Tuney

Creyó escuchar algo pero era el despertador sonando, tenia que decirle a Vernon que lo cambiara la hacia imaginar cosas.


End file.
